Friend Zoned
by Chrome Hearts
Summary: Ken is well known for his habit of wearing his heart on his sleeve and his placid nature, which often resulted in getting his heart broken all too often. But what happens when he has finally had enough?


Title; Friend Zoned  
Style: Oneshot  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Ken  
Rating; K

_**A/N: So this adorable little cookie loving munchkin needs some love and attention. And what better way to show my support than by writing a oneshot that I thought up at 3 o'clock in the morning. Because that's all I do when I can't sleep. (No, really. I'm being serious. That and computer games.)**_

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**~Friend Zoned~**_

  
Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, Ken drew in a deep breath, gathering his textbooks and binder up in his arms before slowly moving out of the empty classroom and out into the noisy hallway, dozens of different conversations ricocheting around the large hallway.  
Waiting for his classmates to leave first had been a long time habit of Ken's; he preferred to wait, rather than get pushed aside into a wall as the rest of the class pushed and shoved to escape the classroom first. It was far safer that way, Ken thought. He had learnt the hard way, and, he had learnt it very quickly.  
Teenagers could be highly dangerous when one is standing in their path to freedom; bruised limbs often the outcome of such an event.  
After placing his books in his locker and gathering a half-eaten packet of his trademark chocolate chip cookies, Ken set off by himself down the gossip-filled hallways, hoping for a more quieter part of the school where he would actually be able to hear himself think, when something all too familiar caught his eye.  
It was her. Crystal. She was here!  
Ken could recognize her perfect blue curls anywhere.  
A faint pink tinged his cheeks as he sucked in a deep breath and started forward, heading towards Crystal.  
She had been the first person to show him kindness back in primary school when he first moved to Sweet Amoris, all those years ago, and, as a result, Ken had harbored feelings for her all this time. Not that he would tell her or anyone else, of course.  
She was the new student now, and she could use a friendly face. It was time for him to return the favour.  
He closed the distance on her, perching himself slightly on his tiptoes (as she was a good few inches taller than him) he tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around.  
"Oh, Kentin," she said, a look of shock on her face. "Erm, hi. I didn't expect to see you here."  
"I _do_ go here, you know," Ken said, a smile spreading across his face. "I thought you knew that?"  
"And how would I remember that?" she replied with a shrug.  
He flinched slightly at her tone of voice. Crystal was annoyed at something. Quickly, Ken glanced around to try and work out what it was. Resisting the urge to shrug when he spotted nothing out of the ordinary, Ken held his rectangular box of cookies out to her.  
"Would you like one?" he asked politely.  
Crystal shook her head. "I don't like cookies. And if I did, why would I accept one from you?"  
Ken looked down immediately. Crystal only befriended him in the first place because she, too, was alone. But, after she began to make friends, he was quickly left behind. After that, her attitude towards him or anything he did had become cold. Ken shook his head. He thought she had changed. Apparently, some things never do.  
"I thought you could use some cheering up," he mumbled quietly, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose once more. Immediately, he pushed them up again and lifted his head, offering the bluenette a small smile.  
"I don't need cheering up, Ken," she said slowly.  
Ken chewed his bottom lip, an uneasy feeling washed across him.  
"Then why are you so annoyed?" he asked quietly.  
Crystal's obsidian eyes narrowed slightly, her brow furrowed.  
"Because," she replied, her voice gravelly. "You're annoying."  
_Annoying?_  
Ken felt his heart sink. He looked down at the ground, his ears slowly turning pink.  
"I'm sorry, Crystal," he said quietly. "I-"  
He looked upwards to meet her gaze once more, his eyes widening first in shock, then with rejection.  
Crystal had gone.

_**~Friend Zoned~**_

The months that followed Crystal's arrival at Sweet Amoris High School brought laughter, happiness and love into her life; unbearable heartbreak and loneliness in Ken's.  
Crystal, as expected, had found herself a large group of friends who, each and every one of them, followed the outrageous fashion trend of the current season like mindless zombies, and a _loving, _positively _devoted _boyfriend.  
It made Ken sick to the stomach to think about how poorly he treated her. It seemed as though girls liked the type of boy that treated them poorly – the type they thought they could change – all the while, completely shunning those who showed them kindness and respect.  
It was always that way, Ken though.  
He drew in a sharp breath as Crystal and her boyfriend walked past, their fingers laced tightly together, Crystal intentionally bumping his body with her shoulder with a little more force than necessary as she went.  
Ken shook his head as he knelt down to pick up the scattered notes and textbooks he had dropped when she shouldered him.  
Sooner rather than later, Ken thought, Crystal was going to realise how poorly her boyfriend treated her. She was going to have to learn the hard way. And when he had broken her heart, who was Crystal going to come to for support? _Him._ Before she found a new object of her affection, of course. That's always how it was. A never ending cycle. He was the fallback. He always had been.  
Ken shook his head, his soft, mousy hair hung down in front of his glasses as he picked up the last of his notes.  
It's time Crystal learnt how to deal with things by herself. Yes. That's it.  
As Ken had predicted, Crystal's relationship met a rocky end a few weeks later and, of course, she came to him for comfort. Ken couldn't say no. After all, he was too kind hearted. But this time, something was different. A small flame of determination and courage burnt within him. He felt as though he could freely speak his mind. And, he knew, that he would have to very soon.  
"Ken," she sniffed one particularly cold winters day as she followed him outside (he was trying to get away from her, but she obviously didn't take the hint). "I'm cold. Lend me your jumper?"  
Ken made a small noise of disproval in the back of his throat, pretending to ponder the question.  
"No," he said as firmly as possible.  
Crystal pouted, her obsidian eyes sparkling hopefully. "_Why~_?"  
Sighing inwardly, Ken resisted rolling his eyes. He opted for the most logical –and simple- of answers.  
"Because then I would be cold."  
An exaggerated shiver ran through Crystal's body and she looked down at him expectantly.  
Finally, Ken let out a quiet sigh, his warm breath immediately crystallised in front of his eyes.  
"Go back inside then," he said simply. "If you were so cold, why did you follow me out here?"  
Crystal shrugged lightly. "I don't know. To be with you? Hey, do you have any cookies on you? I'm hungry…"  
In a situation like this, Ken would have willingly given offered the box to her. But not this time.  
"You said you didn't like cookies."  
Again, Crystal shrugged. "I lied. Can I have some?"  
Sucking in a deep breath, Ken shook his head.  
"No. You don't like them."  
"Ken~" she pouted, putting an arm over his shoulder. "Please?"  
"No," Ken repeated.  
Crystal leaned down next to him, her face inches from his. She batted her eyelashes innocently.  
"Would a kiss change your mind then?"  
Not even a month ago; Ken would have gladly died right there and then after hearing that. He had wanted to hear those words for so long. He would have blushed, stuttered and stuffed the box of cookies into her hands – or fainted from sheer bliss; whatever one came first.  
But no, not this time. He was used to her games. He knew what she was trying to do. And, he wasn't going to let it happen again.  
Closing his eyes, Ken shook his head slowly.  
"What?" Crystal gasped. Ken felt satisfied with the note of surprise in her voice. "I thought you liked me!"  
Ken opened his eyes and smiled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
"I do," he said, "_as a friend_."  
Crystal stood upright immediately, spluttering incomprehensively in shock.  
Ken's smile grew wider, reaching his eyes.  
It felt good to finally be in control.

_**~Friend Zoned~ **_

_**A/N: That was actually pretty fun to write. Hurray for an OOC, confident Kentin~  
Hope you enjoyed reading. R&R! **_


End file.
